fighter_of_destiny_rpgfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Fighters of Destiny Ultimate-Parte 1:Lendas
Dando continuidade ao universo Fighters of Destiny Ultimate, aqui vemos a origem das lendas de South Town e Metro City. Os acontecimentos da história ocorrem em 1991, tendo uma visão mais realista e próxima dos jogos se comparado ao RPG Fighters of Destiny, ou seja, é um universo alternativo sem ligação com o universo do Fighters of Destiny, um não interfere no o outro, sendo ele levado mais á sério seus golpes que tem no jogo. Round 1 - Primeira impressão. Geese havia feito uma nova reunião com os chefões do crime e ele havia lhes contado sobre a ideia de fazer eventos que possam alegrar a população de South Town e enriquecê-lo,isso lhe daria poder e controle absoluto sobre a cidade e seus habitantes, e então naquele momento, Geese anuncia um dos seus maiores eventos que ficará marcado para sempre, o torneio King of Fighters. Andy decide testar suas habilidades em um torneio local, ele chega as finais com muita facilidade, se sentia muito forte, talvez, forte o bastante para derrotar Geese e seus capangas. Na final daquele torneio, Andy tem seu embate final com Joe Higashi, o campeão Tailandês de Muay thai. Joe avança para cima de Andy com vários socos de esquerda, Andy se impressiona, mas não o subestima e então se defende dos socos, ao ver uma abertura, se abaixa e tenta dar um golpe de mão aberta no peito de Joe, porém, Joe acerta uma canelada no rosto de Joe. Terry viaja pela sua cidade, diferentemente de seu irmão, Terry treinou nas ruas de South Town, só dependendo de seus punhos para sobreviver, mas isso não amargou seu coração como houve com Andy, Terry era divertido e carismático com sempre, mas estava atrasado e então começou a correr. Ao chegar no estádio, lá estava seu adversário, o simbolo da Rússia, Zangief! Andy estava com as pernas inutilizadas por conta das caneladas que Joe lhe deu, enquanto Joe estava com Cianose no rosto, não conseguindo respirar e sentindo seu corpo pesado, como se estivesse de baixo d'água. Andy não perdeu oportunidade, usando seu corpo como isca, se aproxima de Joe com uma cotovelada. Joe recebe dano, mas o acerta com Screw Upper, Andy voa para cima e bate direto no chão, ao se levantar dava pra sentir o desejo de cada um de vencer, então ambos avançam pra cima do outro. Terry estava com a vantagem em sua luta, usando a longa distancia contra Zangief, o que deixou o Ciclone Vermelho irritado, que logo partiu pra cima de Terry querendo agarrá-lo, Terry por sua vez o acerta com um Rising Tackle, Zangief é acertado, mas pega Terry e lhe manda um Final Atomic Buster. Andy e Joe estavam bem feridos, parecia que um empurrão iria derrubá-los, então Joe gira seu braço, dá um soco no ar que faz um furacão sair na direção de Joe, mas Andy foi rápido, por conta da Cianose, o movimento de Joe foi lento, então Andy bate no braço de Joe para mudar a direção do golpe e depois acerta um Shou Reppadan em Joe, quebrando suas costelas e derrotando Joe. Terry respirava ofegante, mas mantinha o sorriso otimista em sua luta, Zangief admirava isso, mas não pegaria leve com Terry, então foi mais uma vez pra cima de Terry, logo não percebendo a armadilha, Terry dá um salto para trás, ao Zangief se aproximar, Terry lhe acerta um Power Dunk que faz com que Zangief caia no chão com tudo. Zangief se levanta e chama Terry de "Volg", que apesar da sua derrota, ele não ficaria caído no chão então Zangief ergue os dois braços. No dia seguinte, Terry está num bar, bebendo um pouco, enquanto escuta sobre um torneio sendo organizado por Geese. Terry estava atento sobre a conversa, mas não estava prestando atenção que a bebida que bebia, pertencia a outra pessoa. Joe não gostou de ver sua bebida favorita sendo experimentada por outro cara, então dá um soco em Terry. Terry não entende o que houve, mas se é uma briga ele perde a hora então Joe e Terry começam a trocar golpes, o bar começa a ser destruído. O dono do bar, não querendo levar mais prejuízo, chama a policia, ao ouvirem o barulho dos carros de policia, Terry e Joe começam a correr e se escondem num beco. Em Metro City, a taxa de criminalidade aumentou, as gangues de ruas estavam em guerra, Mad Gear contra Skull Cross, quem estava no caminho dessas duas gangues, infelizmente sentia na pele as consequências da falta de segurança que a cidade passava. Era época de eleição para prefeito entre dois candidatos, Belger e Haggar, tendo Belger uma porcentagem de votos enorme, pois era um homem influente, enquanto Haggar, era um aposentado lutador de Wresting, não era visto com bons olhos pela população de Metro City. Como forma de afastá-lo da eleição, sua filha foi sequestrada pela Gangue Mad Gear, a noticia foi feita em rede nacional, todos sabiam disso, mas Haggar não era um homem covarde, ele decide chamar seus antigos campainheiros para ajudá-lo a limpar a cidade de toda essa sujeira que pairava no ar. Joe e Terry começam a elogiar os golpes um dos outros e então dialogam. Joe: Eu lutei contra um lutador chamado Andy. Terry: Andy? Meu irmão? Joe: Ah, ele é seu irmão? Bom saber, ele é um ótimo lutador, os golpes dele me deixou sem chance, foi o único até hoje a me derrotar numa luta. Terry fica feliz ao saber que seu irmão estava forte, seu espirito fervia muito naquele momento. Terry: Eu desejo algum dia enfrentar meu irmão. Joe: Heh! Mas então Terry, você vai participar do Torneio King of Fighters? Terry: Sim, e vou entrar por um único motivo? Joe: Motivo? Qual? Terry explica o motivo de querer participar do torneio. No dia de abertura do torneio, Terry, Joe e Andy se reúnem com os outros lutadores. Andy: Eu não pegarei leve com nenhum de vocês, se forem para desistir, a hora é esta. Joe: Você está muito convencido depois que me venceu, eu vou te mostrar o poder do furacão superior! Terry: Oe oe, vocês dois parecem um casal, por que não botam logo uma aliança nesses dedos? Andy & Joe: O QUE?! Ambos começam a dar cascudos em Terry, mas Terry rapidamente da um salto para trás, ajeitando o boné. Terry: Guardem suas forças rapazes, pois o lobo de South Town mostrará suas presas. As portas estavam abrindo, o torneio finalmente estava prestes a começar. Terry: Vamos lá pessoal, essa é a hora de descobrir quem é o King of Fighters. Geese em seu camarim junto de seus sócios sorria sadicamente,pois Billy havia lhe trazido o relatório sobre Orochi. Ending: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cKr46XveL6w Round 2 - Impacto Fatal. Já havia começado o sorteio, as lutas já foram sorteadas,a primeira luta era Terry contra Ricardo "Richard" Meyer, para inaugurar seu bar e lanchonete, Pao Pao Café, decidiu se que lá seria a luta. O diferencial do torneio King of Fighters era que as lutas não são em escala mundial, pois, todas as lutas aconteciam somente em South Town, grande parte nas ruas, do jeito que Terry gosta. No Pao Pao café, Terry é cortejado por uma apresentação de capoeira em que Richard fazia parte,ao terminar a apresentação, Richard cumprimenta Terry e então a luta da inicio ao som do Berinbal. Richard ginga para Terry, que mantem a postura de luta. Ambos estavam bem cautelosos sobre o movimento do outro. Richard da um mortal estrela na direção de Terry, Terry da um pulo para trás e contra ataca com Burn Knuckle, acertando o em cheio. Richard usa seu gingado para confundir Terry e com sucesso começa a acertar chutes em seu rosto, Terry tenta se afastar, mas já estava preso entre as paredes e aproveitando-se da situação, Richard acerta um chute rodado em Terry e prosseguindo com um mortal estrela. Terry ao ser acertado, dá um soco no chão e manda Power Wave, mas Richard se pendura no teto e da chutes em Terry, que o faz cair de costas. Terry se levanta, pega o boné, com sua experiencia nas lutas de rua, conseguiu gravar aquele ritmo e aprendeu o jeito de derrotá-lo. Richard avança gingando para confundir Terry e então começa a chutá-lo,Terry por sua vez,da um salto para trás e contra ataca com Crack Shoot, acertando Richard em cheio. Richard tenta acertar Terry com outros golpes, mas sua falta de variedade, havia facilitado para Terry. Richard se pendura mais uma vez e tenta chutar Terry, que logo da um salto para trás e contra ataca com Burn Knuckle, assim vencendo a luta. Terry o ajuda a levantar e diz. Terry: Eu gostei do bar, gostaria de ver se é um ótimo lugar para beber quando eu vencer o torneio. A luta seguinte era Michael Max vs Andy Bogard, na praia, um lugar cheio de pessoas,dia ensolarado e alta correnteza. Andy se mantinha frio e calmo diante de toda aquela agitação, Michael por sua vez, respondia os fãs com grande entusiasmos e carisma, um verdadeiro campeão de Boxer, abandonou seu cinturão para tentar outros torneios, este será seu primeiro passo para expandir sua marca pelo mundo. A luta começa, Michael avança pra cima de Andy com uma sequencia de jabs bem rápidos, Andy, por ter reflexos afiados, consegue desviar dos jabs, mas Michael lhe acerta um direto de esquerda no rosto, Andy é empurrado um pouco para trás, Michael avança, dá um upper em Andy e depois um golpe de furacão quando Andy caía, fazendo um enorme dano. A plateia exala alegria ao ver seu campeão dando aquele show, porém Andy não estava derrotado, muito pelo contrario, Andy não iria mais subestimar seu oponente, então Michael avança com seu one, two (Jab e direto), Andy contra ataques na hora certa, Michael dá um cruzado, Andy se abaixa e contra ataque com um golpe em seu peito, Michael da um upper, Andy desvia e da um soco em Michael que afunda seu nariz, depois daquela humilhação que Andy o fez passar, Andy dá uma cotovelada com força que quebra a costela de Michael, depois quebra seus dois braços como se fossem de vidro e por último da um Shou Reppadan que lança Michael contra o mar. A plateia fica em choque ao ver tamanha brutalidade cometida contra o campeão americano, era sem duvidas, uma certeza que Michael nunca mais poderia lutar na sua novamente. Em seu escritório, Geese recebe a noticia da vitoria de Terry e Andy, fica surpreso em ver como venceram, principalmente Andy, então manda Hopper providenciar um relatório completo sobre quem eles eram. No Pao Pao Café, Terry e Joe comemoram suas vitorias. Joe: Seu adversário mais dançava do que lutava. Terry: Realmente parecia que ele dançava mais, porém foi divertido lutar. Joe: Soube do impacto que Andy deu na luta contra Michael Max? Terry: O que houve na luta? Joe: Andy levou o "cara" para o hospital em estado grave, os braços dele estão fraturados, é uma pena que ele não voltará mais a lutar... Isso preocupa Terry, será que Andy está tão obcecado em se vingar que está se tornando tão cruel quanto Geese? Ending: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=cKr46XveL6w Round 3 - Coração de lutador. Em Metro City, Cody espanca com a ajuda de seu melhor amigo Guy, os membros da gangue Mad Gear sem nenhuma dó. Querendo saber onde estava sua namorada, Cody tenta desesperadamente interrogar um dos lideres locais Damnd conhecido como Thrasher, Cody o ataca furiosamente exigindo informação, mas ele estava ficando cada vez mais desconfigurado. Guy segura o punho de Cody, dizendo que se continuasse, iria matá-lo, então Cody com os punhos cheio de sangue,da um ultimo soco em Danmd que logo deixa cair uma passagem do metrô. Cody e Guy só tinham aquela pista e a passagem era para o restaurante dos Andores, então seguiram em direção ao metrô. Em South Town, Andy é abordado por seu antigo mestre Tung Fu Rue, ele logo repreende Andy por sua brutalidade com seu oponente, Andy logo responde que aquilo era um jogo de vida ou morte e que Michael deveria estar ciente disso. Tung ouvindo essas palavras, compara Andy a Geese, dizendo que ele está se tornando uma pessoa igual a ele. Andy se enfurece e avança pra cima de seu mestre dando uma cotutelada rápida, Tung desvia para o lado e dá vários chutes na barriga de Andy que cai para trás. No escritório de Geese, Hopper lhe entrega o relatório sobre os irmãos Bogard. Geese estranha o sobrenome dos jovens lutadores e tenta se lembrar de alguém, mas não consegue e então, decide ficar de olho neles mais um pouco. No templo, Andy estava perdendo para seu mestre, mesmo com toda sua brutalidade, não era oponente para Tung. Tung por sua vez, lhe diz que a brutalidade era um sinal de fraqueza espiritual, um verdadeiro lutador deve lutar com o coração e por isso não lhe ensinaria sua técnica. Andy ficou furioso ao ouvir aquelas palavras e então avança com um Shou Reppadan, mas Tung fica incrivelmente parrudo, começa a girar o corpo e faz o Ten Pu Ken, derrotando Andy. Começou a chover forte em South Town, Terry caminhava por South Town apesar disso,se lembrava do dia que enfrentou os aprendizes do dojo Kyokugen, mas este não era o motivo do seu passeio, Terry tinha um oponente lhe aguardando na Neo Geo Land. No templo, Andy estava caído no chão e se sentiu tocado pelas palavras de seu mestre, não conseguia se levantar, pois o ataque era realmente poderoso para ele. Andy lembrava dos dias que seu pai lhe levava para o parque de diversões junto com seu irmão, eram momentos felizes que ele estava apagando durante sua vida. Terry, começa a luta usando Power Wave, Raiden era atingido, mas continuava a avançar, Terry então usa um Crack Shoot, mas Raiden desvia pulando para o lado e depois contra ataca com os dois chutes no ar. Terry é arremessado com força para trás, mas não se deu por vencido, mas Raiden cospe na sua cara, fazendo com que não enxergue nada e aproveitando se disso, Raiden ataca Terry covardemente. Terry começa a sugar o Chi da Terra enquanto era golpeado, quando Raiden foi dar um soco, Terry dá um salto para trás e contra-ataca com um Burn Knuckle rápido, deixando fogo no chão de tao rápido que foi. O golpe faz Raiden ter sua máscara destruída e ser arremessado para bem longe. Andy sente aquela energia enquanto estava caído e teme ter sido superado por seu irmão. Ending: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=cKr46XveL6w Round 4 - Luta fatal. Em Metro City, cidade que estava sendo taxada de mais perigosa e corrupta que existe, Cody e Guy continuam suas buscas para achar, não somente Jessica, mas também o seu pai Haggar que havia desaparecido depois do anuncio sobre o sequestro de Jessica. Cody e Guy chegam ao metrô, lá estavam reunidos muitos membros da Mad Gear, todos estavam indo em direção a um trem desconhecido, pichado e em péssimo estado, Cody e Guy os seguiram silenciosamente. Em South Town, Joe enfrentaria um dos seus maiores rivais na Thailandia, Hwa Jai. Joe se lembra de quando tirou o seu cinturão e jamais deixaria Hwa Jai lhe eliminar do torneio, já que Joe queria uma revanche com Andy, então nada o impediria. De volta a Metro City, dentro do trem para ser exato, Cody e Guy ficavam sentados, esperando o destino final do trem, quando uma passageira começa a dar em cima de Guy e quando menos se imagina, ela amarra um chicote no pescoço de Guy e o enforca. Cody que ali estava,tentou ajudar Guy, mas acabou sendo cabeciado por Bill Bull, logo eles falam que era tudo uma armadilha e que iriam ser mortos por seu chefe Sodom. Guy perde a consciência e fica impossibilitado de lutar, Cody se levanta e parte para o ataque, mas apesar de conseguir golpear alguns capangas, ele estava em desvantagem e por conta disso, levava golpes de faca, correntes, bau e porrada mesmo, mas não desistia e continuava a esmurrar os capangas com tudo que tinha, mesmo ferido. De volta a South Town, Joe e Hwa estavam empatados em força, o Tiger Kick de Joe e o Dragon Kick de Hwa se anulavam,ambos tinham forças semelhantes, porém, para acabar com esse equilíbrio, Hwa bebe uma garrafa com um liquido desconhecido, que aumenta sua força e velocidade, acabando com o equilíbrio de forças e atacando ferozmente Joe com uma sequencia de socos mega rápida No trêm de Metro City, no outro vagão, El Gado ficava polindo suas facas e Simmon ouvia um rádio falando sobre um torneio mundial de lutadores, que um jovem lutador das chamas estava ganhando muitas lutas e faltava pouco para que este chegasse ao anfitrião. Quando menos percebiam, Cody abria a porta do vagão, com a camisa rasgada e um bastão na mão, chamando os para a briga, isso surpreendeu muitos que ali estavam em seus lugares, mas mesmo assim, os capangas se levantam com bastões e facas,partindo para a direção de Cody. No outro vagão, Guy recobra a consciência, se vê deitado numa das cadeiras do trem, ao se sentar, Guy vê o números de corpos sangrando no chão com facas, bastões quebrados, baú destruídos e canos entortados ao redor dos corpos, Guy se perguntava se Cody era o responsável por aquilo e decide procura-lo. Ao chegar no outro vagão,encontra Cody bastante ferido, segurando Simmon enquanto lhe dava socos no rosto sem dó, corpos ensanguentados ao seu redor e varias armas também ensanguentadas, Guy segura a.mão de Cody, dizendo que isso tinha de parar, enquanto isso, o trêm havia parado. Em South Town, Joe estava caído perante os pés de Hwa Jai, sua bebida havia lhe tornado mais poderoso, porém Joe percebia que isso tirava um pouco da inteligencia de Hwa e se aproveitando disso, Joe se levanta e acerta um Screw Upper em Hwa, que logo se levanta e manda um Dragon Kick bem rapidamente, acertando Joe que mesmo no limite de seu corpo, ataca continuamente, dando vários socos sem parar, depois manda dois Hurricane Upper, um Tiger Kick e finaliza usando um Slash Kick com toda sua força. A bebida de Hwa perde o efeito e sua derrota já estava ali, provada quando Hwa não se levanta mais e graças a aquela luta, Joe havia aprendido um novo golpe que usaria bastante posteriormente. Em Metro City, Cody e Guy saem do trem e seguem caminho para um túnel escuro, ao chegarem no final, chegam a arena de Sodom, conhecido também pelo codinome Katana. Guy pede para que Cody fique e descanse, pois seus ferimentos eram graves, mas o real motivo era que Guy não queria ver seu amigo como um criminoso. Cody relutando, obedece o pedido e Guy entra no ringue. Sodom, como sinal de respeito, lhe joga uma espada para equilibrar luta, pois Sodom estava manejando duas espadas, Guy pega a espada e então o embate começa, Guy consegue se defender dos ataques de Sodom e usando seu estilo de luta Bushinryu, consegue se aproveitar de uma brecha no ataque de Sodom e desarma uma mão dele, além de dar lhe um chute em seu peito. Sodom cai no chão, se levanta de cabeça baixa, corre na direção de Guy e o derruba no chão, fazendo com que Guy largue a sua espada. Guy se levanta num pulo e mesmo desarmado, consegue desviar dos golpes de Sodom, mas mesmo assim recebia alguns cortes leves. Guy sem opções, dá um salto pequeno para trás, e usando o corner do ring para dar impulso, acaba dando um chute faca do pé, também conhecido como voadora no rosto de Sodom, que não contente, derruba Guy novamente e tenta empalar seu coração, mas Guy gira seu corpo, porém seu braço é atingido pela espada, então Guy da um pulo e manda um golpe semelhante ao hurricane kick(tatsumaki senpukyaku)em Sodom.A máscara de Sodom voa para fora do ring, Guy pousa e põe a mão em seu braço para estancar o sangue, Sodom tenta esconder o rosto e a multidão que ali estava assistindo, começa a vaiar Guy. Sodom conta que perdeu justamente, então lhes conta sobre o líder da Mad Gear e também lhes conta onde estavam as outras bases da gangue, além de acrescentar que Haggar havia derrotado a família Andore no ring da família. Haggar, após ter derrotado a família Andore, se encontra com um policial corrupto, Edi, este que tenta atirar nele, mas Haggar usa os carros ao seu redor para se proteger dos tiros. Quando Edi foi recarregar sua pistola, Haggar salta por cima de um carro e esmaga Edi com um golpe de peito aberto, depois lhe manda um pile driver e por último fica com o pé sobre seu corpo caído. Muitos dos moradores que estavam no local tiram fotos com o celular e começam a ver Haggar como a salvação de Metro City contra a corrupção e o caos. Toda essa euforia chegou aos ouvidos de Belger, isso não o deixa feliz e então decide contratar um soldado de Camp Omega, conhecido como Rolento para eliminar qualquer um que tente destruir seu império em Metro City. Ending:https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=cKr46XveL6w Round 5 - A força desconhecida. Andy se encontra na ponte de South Town para enfrentar Billy, todos estavam assistindo a partida, o trânsito estava interditado, ninguém podia impedir aquela partida e nem iria. Geese encontra informações sobre Terry e Andy Bogard, descobre se que eles eram filhos de seu inimigo Jeff Bogard, então Geese decide eliminá-los durante a partida, pois não queria que eles se tornassem um problema impertinente. Os atiradores de elite já estavam com as armas apontadas para Andy e Terry, sem eles perceberem, enquanto o publico, sem desconfiar de nada, ficava eufórico. Andy respira fundo, se concentrando bastante, enquanto Billy girava seu bastão, se preparando para atacar, fazendo o publico se inquietar, ao bater de asas de uma gazela, ambos avançam e a luta da-se inicio. Billy girava o bastão e atacava Andy, enquanto este desviava dos golpes de Billy tentando achar uma brecha pois, apesar de Billy ser um lutador de rua e capanga, sua técnica com o bastão era refinada a tal ponto que os muitos que a subestimaram foram humilhados severamente. Geese assistia a luta, mas não via interesse nela, então decidiu ler o relatório sobre Orochi, nele estava escrito a antiga lenda sobre as 3 famílias terem selado sua força, também continha que Orochi estava preste a retornar e mostrava a fotos com os nomes dos seus mais fieis seguidores. Na arquibancada, um adolescente de camisa azul, usando fones de ouvido tenta ao máximo não esbarrar nas pessoas eufóricas,enquanto Terry e Joe torciam fervorosamente para Andy, tentando motiva-lo. Tung Fu Rue também estava assistindo a luta, ele tinha esperança que Andy não se torna se maligno como Geese. Na luta da ponta, Billy começa a usar os carros a seu favor para evitar aberturas ou brechas em seus ataques, enquanto Andy tentava mandar um ataque mortal e preciso durante seus desvios. Billy começa a atacar mais, girando seu bastão, tenta atingir o coração de Andy num golpe perfurante, logo, Andy consegue pegar na ponta do bastão, evitando o ataque, então, Billy puxa o bastão e acerta um chute em Andy, depois bate com bastão em Andy. Na arquibancada, um homem musculoso passava esbarrando em varias pessoas, parecia que este homem estava procurando alguém. Geese, ao terminar de ler o relatório, se diz insatisfeito. Com a luta e manda matar logo de uma vez Terry e Andy, além de mandar iniciar as buscas pelos seguidores de Orochi. De volta a luta, Andy consegue achar uma abertura, na técnica de Billy, dá uma cotovelada em sua costela e depois quebra seu bastão com um chute, Billy recua, enquanto outro bastão é jogado para ele, ao pegar o bastão, a luta recomeça. Os atiradores de Geese ainda não tinham recebido as ordem para atirar,quando seus rádios bipam, já sabem o que devem fazer,com seus alvos na mira, dedo no gatilho e braço firme, acontece o inesperado. A plateia escuta o barulho de um disparo, muitas pessoas corriam para fora da arena, pessoas bem apavoradas, crianças, mulheres, homens, até o Norimaro que estava lá também correu pra fora da arena. Geese ficou irritado com a situação,porem não podia ser visto como responsável por aquilo, então decide-se, ir embora com seus capangas de helicóptero. Na arena, é revelado que o tiro errou, Billy não perde a oportunidade, se pendura nas grades da ponte, dá um salto e agarra nas pernas do helicóptero que levanta voa e vai embora. Explicando o que aconteceu, o garoto de azul, havia derrubado Terry antes do tiro ser disparado, salvando o e logo depois, o menino azul se mistura com as pessoas e desaparece, enquanto o atirador que estava mirando a arma para Andy, havia sido enforcado por uma adolescente. Enquanto o musculoso dizia que Geese esta enfrentando pessoas que nem o próprio dinheiro pode deter. No momento que Terry estava caído, os capangas de Geese o capturam e o levam para sua torre. Andy e Joe, partem para tentar resgatar Terry, enquanto Geese, de helicóptero chegava a sua torre, Hopper lhe entregava uma maleta com sua vestimenta de batalha. Em Metro City, Cody e Guy recebem uma mensagem dizendo que Haggar estava numa fabrica abandonada, esperando se encontrar com eles, decididos a encontrá-lo, Cody e Guy partem para fabrica. El Gado avisa Rolento sobre a vinda de Cody e Guy, Rolento, por sua vez, mandou ativar a fábrica e com bastante disciplina recebida por sua trajetória militar, Rolento pega seu bastão e começa a girar, mostrando que estava preparado para lutar Ending:https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=cKr46XveL6w Round 6 - Gerador de metal sólido. Cody e Guy chegam na areá industrial, lá se encontram com Mike Haggar e juntos, entram numa fabrica de vidro. O trio percebe que a fabrica foi ativada, lanças chamas tentavam atingi-los o que acabou dividindo os, cada um com um caminho tentando fugir das lanças chamas. Guy usava suas habilidades vindas do estilo Bushinryu para poder usar as grades, se pendurando nelas, pulando para outras, assim conseguia evitar o fogo sem preocupação alguma, porém quando estava quase próximo de uma saída pela janela, uma granada é jogada, fazendo com que aquela estrutura desabe. Mesmo Guy tendo uma agilidade incrível, não conseguiu sair dessa sem um ferimento, então começou a correr rapidamente, visto que estavam chovendo granadas, literalmente, que explodiam ao pousar no chão, o que acabava ferrando ainda mais a estrutura de metal da fábrica. Cody, por sua vez, tentava desviar do fogo quando é emboscado por uma gangue liderada por Jake, Cody tenta enfrenta-los sozinho, mas as coisas se tornam difíceis quando as chamas se aproximam, então, Cody pega uma barra de ferro enferrujada e começa a bater na gangue com ela. Cody não parava até ter certeza de que estavam mortos enquanto uma câmera filmava tudo, Jake aproveitou se da guarda baixa de Cody e enfia uma faca em seu quadril, Cody grita de dor e empurra Jake para trás. Ao fazer isso, o fogo começa a queimar o corpo de Jake enquanto Cody tirava a faca e o via agonizar de dor. Haggar, foi que teve mais sorte, pois no caminho não havia fogo tentando matá-lo, só Hugo Andore, exigindo uma luta de honra entre os dois. Haggar aceita o desafio do rapaz e então parte para a luta. Hugo corre em sua direção e da um golpe de braço aberto, Haggar se abaixa, pega o por trás, inclina se para trás e bate com corpo de Hugo no chão. A estrutura se quebra ao impacto do golpe, ambos caem para a morte, porém Haggar se segura numa grade e segura Hugo pela camisa. Hugo nunca tinha visto alguém tentar salvar sua vida antes, então pega a mão de Haggar e ambos ficam em uma plataforma. Hugo agradece Haggar por tê-lo salvado e conta onde Rolento estava, Haggar fica feliz ao ouvir isso e sai correndo, encontra um elevador e então entra nele. Guy, cansado de correr, pula rápidamente de parede em parede e dá um chute em Rolento, que estava jogando as granadas, porém, Rolento defende o chute usando se bastão, então tenta acerta Guy com bastão, porém Guy se esquiva e então começa uma troca rápida de golpes quase imperceptíveis, então ambos recuam. Rolento o elogia por sua velocidade, esperteza e agilidade, acaba chamando de "camarada", oferecendo uma vaga para ser um soldado do seu exército particular, mas Guy recusa e volta a atacá-lo. Cody, encontra um caminho onde haviam vidros tampando a saída, então, rasgando suas mangas de sua camisa, enrolando em sua mão, começa a quebrar os vidros usando os punhos, ao abrir a porta, Cody cai por sorte no mesmo elevador de obras que Haggar estava. A situação não estava boa, começava a surgir vários capangas, então Cody e Haggar começaram a lutar com eles. Guy e Rolento estavam empatados em velocidade, porém Guy com sua inteligência, pega no bastão de Rolento e o faz cair no elevador de obras junto. Rolento: Fui derrotado, mas por honra a esse embate, Belger, está em Bay area. Ele sabe onde estava Belger, porém ao revelar isso, Rolento mostra uma granada em sua mão, Guy, Cody e Haggar começam a correr em direção a uma saída. Enquanto corriam, Rolento cantava o seguinte refrão. Rolento: "Here's to you, Nicola and Bart, Rest forever in your heart, the last and final moment is your, agony is your..." Ao cantar isso, Rolento deixa a granada cair. Haggar, Cody e Guy são lançados para frente com o impacto da granada e Haggar acaba inconsciente. Haggar abre os olhos, vê uma luz forte e então percebe que é uma câmera, ao olhar para seu corpo, percebe que estava amarrado e mesmo com sua incrível força, não conseguia se soltar. Haggar só tinha um pensamento em sua mente "O que está acontecendo?" Ending: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=cKr46XveL6w Round 7 - Fúria Fatal. Na torre Geese, aconteciam coisas que podem ser consideradas desumanas, lá, Geese financiava experiências ilegais com crianças de rua. O experimento tinha como objetivo puro divertimento. Era implantado nas crianças, o sangue do jovem,que antes havia cruzado com Geese, tornando essas crianças super humanas insanas ao extremo. O objetivo inicial dessas experiências era descobrir uma forma de tornar o ser humano muito mais poderoso, isto é o que Geese almejava para si, mas ao ver os resultados, criou uma verdadeira arena, onde lutava com as cobaias e os matava a sangue frio, como um simples passatempo. Terry estava preso na torre, porém, ao invés de Geese tê-lo matado, ele ordenou que seus capangas colocassem Terry para enfrentar as cobaias. Se as cobaias não fossem o bastante, Geese tinha uma surpresa guardada para Terry. Enquanto isso, Andy e Joe corriam rumo em direção a torre Geese, mas eles foram cercados por capangas de Geese. Joe não se intimidou e ameaçou manda-los para o hospital, enquanto Andy ameaçou matá-los sem dó e nem piedade. Um dos capangas, conhecido como Hopper, aperta um botão que libera as cobaias para enfrentarem. Em Metro City, a madrugada em Bay Area era perigosa, Cody e Guy estavam a procura de respostas sobre o desaparecimento de Haggar. Durante uma sonda noturna, Guy conseguiu a informação que um homem chamado Abigail sabia a localização de Haggar, então ele e Cody partiram atrás deste homem. Abigail se encontra com Haggar,este estava amarrado em volta de várias dinamites. Abigail lhe conta sobre todas as atrocidades que fizeram com sua filha, isso irrita Haggar que tenta se soltar, mas não consegue, resultando num momento de risada pelo vilão. Abigail logo lhe diz que caso o Sol nasça, as dinamites começaram sua contagem regressiva e toda a cidade irá assistir a explosão do prefeito. Na torre Geese, Terry enfrentava, sem descanso, as cobaias de Geese. Cada luta se tornava mais difícil hesitava em usar seus golpes mais mortais nas cobaias, porque as cobaias eram crianças de rua. Geese se divertia com aquela cena e enquanto Terry lutava contra as cobaias, Geese desferia, de vez em quando, seus Reppukens na direção de Terry, para dificultá-lo a lutar. Enquanto isso, Joe convence Andy a somente imobilizar as cobaias, por serem crianças. Mesmo relutando em atender o pedido, Andy desmaia as cobaias como Joe desejava, então ambos correm na direção de Hopper. Andy finalmente alcança Hopper. Andy: Eu exijo informações sobre onde Geese está, se você recusar a falar, vou quebrar os seus dedos um por um! Hopper: Terry está lutando contra outras cobaias no momento para a diversão de Geese, mas logo Geese soltará algo que nem o seu próprio irmão poderá dar conta. Geese ficou cansado de ver Terry enfrentar cobaias que ele julgava fracas e dispensáveis, então, ele aperta um botão que estava em sua cadeira, liberando um novo oponente para Terry. Geese ri insanamente e diz a Terry que seu próximo oponente será um herdeiro de uma força a cima da deles, um agente de deus, seu nome é Ryuji Yamazaki. Terry sente a energia incomum de Yamazaki, mas não se deixa intimidar por ela e não recua, porém ele estava ficando cansado e esgotado por ter lutado contra as cobaias antes. De volta a Metro City, Cody e Guy se encontram num banheiro de rua, todo pichado e vandalizado, para poderem descansar as energias, porém eles são cercados por membros da Mad Gear armados. Apesar dos esforços de ambos, e mesmo conseguindo desmaiar muitos membros da Mad Gear, Cody e Guy foram detidos pelo enorme número de membros da Mad Gear. Foi decidido que ambos seriam levados para Abigail, assim, o trio seria explodido ao nascer do Sol em rede nacional. Andy e Joe seguem rumo ao topo da torre Geese, quando ambos são parados por um homem gordo e máscara, tratava-se de Raiden, exigindo vingança contra Terry por ter manjado sua honra como luchador mascarado. Joe se voluntaria a enfrentar Raiden, assim, Andy poderia procurar por seu irmão livremente. Joe e Raiden começam a lutar, um em nome da sua honra e o outro, em nome da sua amizade. Terry estava com bastante dificuldade para enfrentar Yamazaki, este usava movimentos incomuns e insanos para atacar Terry, tornando seus movimentos imprevisíveis e quase impossíveis de serem desviados. Geese se sentia muito feliz em ver seu inimigo sendo humilhado por Yamazaki, então,ele desceu de seu trono, se aproximou de Terry e o ergueu, segurando o pelo pescoço, dando chances para Yamazaki atacá-lo insanamente. Em Metro City, o Sol estava prestes a nascer, o tempo de Haggar estava se esgotando e tudo pareceu pior quando Guy e Cody foram levados para Abigail, desacordados. Abigail exigiu que fosse gravado e tirado fotos de Guy, Cody e Haggar para mostrar a população e fazê-los perder a esperança de que a Mad Gear um dia será detida. Joe e Raiden estavam em forças iguais, porém, Joe possuía a vantagem na longa distância. Enquanto lutavam, Joe tentava convencer Raiden que lutar a mando de Geese, nunca limparia sua honra como luchador mascarado, só sujaria mais ainda. Raiden ignora os avisos de Joe e então, cospe uma fumaça verde na cara de Joe, o deixando atordoado, então Raiden agarra Joe pela cabeça e o arremessa contra o chão. Enquanto Andy não chegava, Terry era espancado covardemente por Yamazaki enquanto Geese ria loucamente, achando graça da dor de Terry. Depois Geese, joga Terry contra o chão e manda um Raging Storm, ferindo mortalmente o lutador. Terry se levanta com dificuldade, sugando a força da mãe terra aos poucos para se restabelecer,enquanto Geese ordena que Yamazaki mate o lutador ferido. De volta a Bay Area, quando um dos membros da Mad Gear tenta amarrar Cody, Guy dá um pulo e um Hurricane Kick, derrubando cinco membros de uma vez, enquanto Cody dá um Upper violento no membro da Mad Gear que tentou amarrá-lo. Abigail começa a ficar vermelho, então corre na direção de Cody e desfere um soco mortalmente forte, derrubando-o. Guy aproveita o momento, pega uma faca e arremessa na corda que Haggar estava preso, assim, cortando a e permitindo que ele possa se soltar. Na torre Geese, Raiden avança na direção de Joe gritando que sua honra seria recuperada, porém, Joe dá um Uppercut que faz surgir um furacão enorme, derrotando Raiden. Joe anda até Raiden e lhe diz que um lutador honrado luta somente por duas coisas, pela vontade de se aperfeiçoar e pela bondade, um lutador que não carregue nenhum desses dois atributos não pode ser chamado de honrado, mesmo se for o mais forte dos homens. Joe foi atrás de Andy, enquanto Raiden ficou tocado com aquelas palavras e começou a se arrepender de todo mal que havia causado antes. Prometendo que desta vez, ele iria fazer jus as lutas e percebeu que aquela era a morte definitiva do "Raiden" e o surgimento de um novo lutador em seu ser. Andy finalmente chega ao topo da torre e vê Geese de joelhos com o peito sangrando por um corte. Yamazaki havia cortado o peito de Geese e então fugiu, até passou por Andy. Terry e Andy gritam o nome de Geese, avisando que aquele seria o seu fim por todas as atrocidades que cometeu e por ter matado Jeff Bogard. Geese se levanta e ri. Geese: Ele tinha o segredo do poder supremo e eu usaria essa força em vocês dois. Andy e Terry correm na direção de Geese e começam a desferir golpes em sua direção, porém, Geese desvia dos golpes, pega os dois pela camisa e os arremessa contra o chão. Terry e Andy levantam num pulo e avançam na direção de Geese mais uma vez, desta vez combinando seus ataques Reppadan e Burn Knuckle. Em Metro City, Haggar lutava de igual para igual contra Abgail. Abgail diz a Haggar que Belger está com sua filha, mas nunca mais a veria, pois seria esmagado ali mesmo. Então ambos começam a socar a cara um do outro de maneira brutal. A cada soco fazia um grande impacto que ecoava bastante, cada soco fazia com que a cara de um ficava mais inchada, cada soco fazia sangue respingar no chão. Guy evitava ao máximo que algum membro da Mad Gear tentasse fazer golpes baixos com Haggar, surrando eles. Cody se levanta e num momento de fúria, ele arranca um pedaço de madeira do banquinho e começa a madeirar violentamente os membros da gangue, ao ponto de deixar Guy preocupado novamente. Joe estava a caminho do topo da Torre, enquanto Andy e Terry tentavam derrotar Geese. Geese segura os dois braços de Terry e da um chute nele, rasgando as mangas de seu casaco, depois lança dois Reppukens em sua direção. Andy se põe no caminho, sendo acertado gravemente pelos dois Reppukens e caindo de joelhos na frente de Terry até que não resiste e desmaia com os ferimentos. Geese começa a rir intensamente. Geese: Meu estilo é superior! Hahahahahaha! Mas Geese escondia que seu corpo sentia dores incrivelmente fortes por conta daquela energia usada. Terry fica irritado e começa a sugar bastante energia da mãe terra, até que seu chi fica em formato de Lobo, assustando Geese. Joe sente essa energia e se pergunta se aquela era a energia de Terry. Joe começou a sentir os sentimentos de raiva, tristeza, culpa e rancor que Terry estava sentindo. Não restava dúvidas, aquela era a energia do Lobo Solitário. Terry e Geese trocam golpes violentos. Geese começava a ser acertado pela fúria do lobo e isso o assustava, mesmo com o poder supremo, ainda não era páreo para a fúria do lobo. Geese então usa seu melhor golpe, Raging Storm contra Terry. Para sua surpresa, Terry usa seus dois braços para abrir o golpe de Geese e desferir nele um chute faca do pé. Geese é acertado pelo chute e acaba sendo jogado para fora da sua própria torre. Terry caminha lentamente até a grade de madeira quebrada e vê claramente, Geese morto. Sua vingança já havia sido concretizada naquele momento, todos aqueles anos de treino e preparo foram usados ao máximo. E assim terminou o legado de terror de Geese Howard. Ending:https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=cKr46XveL6w Round 8 - Luta final. Haggar finalmente consegue derrotar Abigail, graças a essa batalha vencida, o trio finalmente descobriu o local exato onde estava Jéssica. Guy ficou mais assustado sobre a atitude de Cody, pois estava mais violento que o normal. Belger foi noticiado que o trio estava vindo atrás dele, como uma forma de se precaver, ele preparou um esquema de corrupção para prender o trio e cassar o mandato de Haggar. Na prisão,o trio seria morto por seus capangas, tudo seria feito com "base na lei" para que Belger recebesse apoio popular. O dia já havia amanhecido, a luz do Sol marcava que aquele seria o último dia de Belger no seu trono de corrupção e morte. Cody e Guy estavam cansados, mas seus espíritos falavam mais alto e o desejo de vingança fervia em seus olhos. Enquanto o trio andava rumo em direção a Uptown, Haggar recebeu uma ligação de seu amigo Carlos, este lhe disse que a cruzada não podia continuar daquela forma sangrenta e brutal. Em South Town, Terry, Andy e Joe prestam homenagens ao túmulo de Jeff, finalmente ele havia sido vingado. A cidade estava melhor com o fim do reinado de terror de Geese. South Town havia amanhecido melhor depois daquele dia enquanto ao corpo de Geese, não foi encontrado. No edifício de Uptown, Belger recebeu de seus capangas, inúmeros vídeos de atos contra os direitos humanos cometidos por Cody, alguns incluindo assassinato. Como uma pessoa esperta, Belger pretende usar isso, além da filha de seu inimigo, para persuadir Haggar para conseguir o que quer. É um plano perfeito para Belger, com isto, poderia governar Metro City através da lei e da corrupção, sendo imbatível. Carlos avisa a Haggar que Cody será preso no final disso tudo, independente do que aconteça, pois ele cometeu muitos crimes durante essa cruzada e se Haggar tentar impedir, poderá vir a ser preso também. Haggar ficou chocado ao saber do ocorrido, pois agora ele tinha que fazer uma escolha, manter a cidade protegida sob seu mandato ou tentar impedir a prisão de Cody com risco de perder o cargo de prefeito. Cody e Guy foram na frente,rumo a Uptown,enquanto Haggar continuava a conversar com Carlos. Cody e Guy enfrentavam capangas de Belger na rua, eram mais numerosos que antes e mais perigosos, só que desta vez,Cody e Guy estavam com o apoio dos policiais honestos. Estes ajudavam a imobilizar e prender os meliantes, enquanto Cody e Guy seguiam em frente,lidando somente com os capangas mais perigosos. Enquanto isso, Carlos avisa a Haggar que ele estava recolhendo provas sobre as atividades ilegais de Belger e então, lhe diz para não agredirem Belger, pois ele seria preso com base nas provas que já haviam sido recolhidas. Haggar entendeu que se uma prova fosse a mostrada, outras seriam encontradas durante o processo e Belger receberia prisão perpétua, ou seja, Haggar queria aderir ao lado da lei, somente levar Belger a justiça. No edifício de Belger, muitos dos seus capangas lhe avisam para escapar, porém, o orgulhoso líder da Mad Gear decide que ficará e olhará nos olhos daqueles que tentaram lhe trazer ruína, pois sabia que Haggar seria facilmente manipulável e isso concretizaria seus objetivos finais. Cody e Guy, graças aos policiais, conseguem entrar no edifício de Belger, lá eles encontram vários capangas no corredor do elevador. Sem ter muito no que pensar, a dupla começa a lutar com aqueles capangas para então chegar ao elevador e confrontar Belger. Haggar segue atrás de Cody e Guy,no caminho ele vê o rastro de destruição causado pelos dois. Os policiais informam a Haggar que Cody e Guy estavam a caminho do edifício de Belger e que provavelmente já chegaram lá. Haggar chega ao edifício e vê muitos membros da Mad Gear desacordados e alguns lustres caídos no corredor para o elevador. Haggar entra no elevador e supõe que Belger estava no ultimo andar, já que ele era um homem orgulhoso e vaidoso, deveria se imaginar no topo de Metro City, enquanto olha para os habitantes como simples insetos. Haggar pegou o elevador e apertou o botão para que ele fosse levado para o último andar. Ele pensou sobre as atitudes violentas que estavam fazendo, como isso afrontava as leis e refletiu sobre como isso poderia influenciar negativamente no seu cargo de prefeito. Enquanto o elevador subia, Haggar via algumas ambulâncias estacionando em frente ao edifício, levando os feridos, sejam policiais ou marginais, até aquele momento, Haggar era inocente, visto que os vídeos que foram gravados com ele agredindo alguém, podem ser visto como legítima, diferentemente de Cody. O elevador chega ao destino desejado por Haggar, o ultimo andar. A vista era bela, Belger tinha bom gosto, pois o último andar era cheio de piscinas e palmeiras, dando impressão que ele possuía uma praia particular. A paisagem no topo do edifício era muito bela,mas ela foi enfeitada com mais pessoas desacordadas e quebradas pelo caminho. Haggar seguiu o caminho, até ver a sala de Belger, o que estava a sua frente era o possível final desta cruzada. Ao abrir a porta, Haggar vê Cody segurando Belger pela camisa, enquanto Guy confortava Jéssica. Haggar pede para Cody não fazer nenhuma loucura, Belger: Apesar de meus esforços, Cody será preso, não importa o que ele irá fazer comigo! Guy: O que você fará, Mike? Antes de Haggar responder á Guy, Belger começa a falar sobre as coisas terríveis que fizeram com Jéssica e então conclui. Belger: Apesar de meus esforços, não podem me tocar! Pois isso irá evitar que Haggar mantenha seu cargo de prefeito enquanto Guy e Cody seriam presos. Cody ficou irritado ao saber que sua namorada tinha sofrido bastante nas mãos de Belger, ficou mais irritado ainda pelo fato de Belger. Cody olha para Jéssica e não suportou vê-la chorar, então, num momento de fúria, Cody jogou Belger para fora do prédio. Haggar & Guy: NÃO! Mas já era tarde, Belger já havia caído em cima de um carro da ambulância e morrido. Era o fim, Belger estava morto, o reinado de terror da Mad Gear havia chegado ao fim, mas o preço pago por esta conquista foi grande demais. Cody sabia que seria preso e que jamais veria Jéssica novamente, então, ele se vira e vai embora, abandonando seus companheiros e sua amada, para aceitar seu novo destino. Ending:https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=cKr46XveL6w Round 9 - Despedida. Cody abandona o edifício, ele passa pelos policiais e pelas ambulâncias. Ele via os corpos das pessoas que ele havia espancado sendo levados para hospitais, via os policias que lutaram ao seu lado prendendo marginais, ou seja, ele viu todos os efeitos de seus atos naquele momento. Dentro do edifício, Haggar abraça a sua filha e a conforta, dizendo que tudo havia acabado, apesar do conforto que seu pai lhe oferece, Jéssica começa a chorar enquanto abraçava o abraçava forte. Guy se preocupa com seu amigo Cody, então se despede de Haggar e vai correndo atrás do amigo. Cody continuou andando, sem um rumo a seguir, até que ele foi alcançado por Guy. Guy: Cody, Cody espera, por favor. Cody: Não posso...infelizmente não posso ficar para conversar com você, Guy. Não mais. Cody sabia que seu destino era apenas um, a cadeia. Enquanto isso, podia-se ouvir Jéssica chamando por Cody, enquanto tentava alcançá-lo. Cody voltou a andar, assim ignorando Jéssica, então Guy, num momento de fúria, dá um chute na cara de Cody que o faz cair de costas, dando oportunidade para Jéssica alcançá-lo. Jéssica ajuda Cody a se levantar. Cody: Jéssica...nunca mais vamos poder ficar juntos, porque agora eu sou um criminoso como as pessoas que fizeram mal a você e nada pode mudar isso. Jéssica: Não importa o que aconteça, eu ainda o amarei por ter se sacrificado para me salvar. E mesmo quando você estiver preso, irei visitá-lo, mas jamais irei deixá-lo. O momento foi finalizado com um beijo entre os dois. A paz que Metro City alcançou, trouxe segurança para seus habitantes, com isso, novas pessoas começaram a morar na cidade, como um casal com sua jovem filha. As histórias do trio salvador de Metro City que se tornaram lendas, foi algo que muitos contavam para seus filhos. Enquanto ao o que aconteceu com o trio, cada um seguiu um caminho novo e inesperado, sendo separados pelo destino. Cody foi preso por inúmeros crimes, Jéssica o visitou sempre, até que ele foi solto e ambos foram viver juntos na Itália, em Veneza onde puderam reconstruir uma nova vida juntos. Guy viajou para o Japão e se tornar o mestre do estilo Bushinryu, anos mais tarde, retornou para Metro City e abriu um dojo para manter vivo o estilo Bushinryu. Haggar como prefeito, fez grandes esforços para manter Metro City segura durante anos, depois de seu trabalho em Metro City, ele se candidatou a presidente dos Estados Unidos da América. Em South Town, Andy avisa a Terry que voltaria ao Japão, pois havia uma pessoa lhe esperando. Enquanto a Joe, avisa que voltaria para a Tailândia, pois ele tinha um título a manter como maior lutador de Muay Thai daquela época. Terry se despede de seus amigos e decide seguir com uma jornada sem rumo. As ações de Terry repercutiram em South Town, muitos passaram a respeitá-lo. Terry se tornou uma lenda urbana e começou a ser perseguido por uma garotinha, seu nome era Alice, ela era uma das alunas de Kim e abandonou o seu dojo para desafiar Terry e conseguir se tornar uma lenda como ele. Alice desafiava Terry muitas vezes, mas não conseguia nem empurrá-lo, já que ele conseguia desviar dos golpes dela com facilidade. Terry não fazia muito esforço para derrotá-la e apesar disso, ele admirava a coragem da menina, pois ela não desistia de tentar derrotá-lo. Dia após dia, Alice desafiava Terry e perdia, mas não desistia, pois sua determinação era inquebrável. Depois de muitas tentativas e falhas, eis que chega o dia que Alice finalmente derruba Terry uma vez. Ela ficou muito feliz de ter conseguido derrubá-lo e começou a pular de alegria, mas Terry logo se levantou sem um arranhão e começou a andar na direção dela. Alice ficou assustada e começou a recuar pedindo desculpas, entretanto, Terry coloca seu boné na cabeça de Alice e diz que estava orgulhoso da atitude dela e agora, ele iria ensiná-la a lutar para que na próxima vez, ambos lutem com o máximo de suas forças. Enquanto isso, em um lugar desconhecido, dois cadáveres são selados por um selo em forma de Sol. Billy que estava supervisionando o local diz a seguinte frase "Estarei te esperando patrão,na próxima vez que você acordar, será o pesadelo dos seus inimigos". Ending: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SkGzjIq4aZI Fim Parte 1 Letra do Ending. Roundabout I'll be the round about The words will make you out 'n' out spend the day your way Call it morning driving thru the sound and in and out the valley The music dance and sing They make the children really ring spend the day your way Call it morning driving thru the sound and in and out the valley In and around the lake Mountains come out of the sky and they stand there One mile over we'll be there and we'll see you Ten true summers we'll be there and laughing too Twenty four before my love you'll see I'll be there with you I will remember you Your silhouette will charge the view Of distance atmosphere Call it morning driving thru the sound and even in the valley In and around the lake Mountains come out of the sky and they stand there One mile over we'll be there and we'll see you Ten true summers we'll be there and laughing too Twenty four before my love you'll see I'll be there with you Along the drifting cloud the eagle searching down on the land Catching the swirling wind the sailor sees the rim of the land The eagles dancing wings create as weather spins out of hand Go closer hold the land feel partly no more than grains of sand We stand to lose all time a thousand answers by in our hand Next to your deeper fears we stand Surrounded by a millions years I'll be the round about The words will make you out 'n' out I'll be the round about The words will make you out 'n' out In and around the lake Mountains come out of the sky and they stand there Twenty four before my love and I'll be there I'll be the round about The words will make you out n out You spent the day your way Call it morning driving thru the sound and in and out the valley In and around the lake Mountains come out of the sky and they stand there One mile over we'll be there and we'll see you Ten true summers we'll be there and laughing too Twenty four before my love you'll see I'll be there with you Tradução Reviravolta Serei a reviravolta As palavras farão você se revelar Eu passo o dia do seu modo Chame de manhã dirigindo através do som e dentro e fora do vale A música dança e canta Eles fazem as crianças realmente ecoarem Eu passo o dia do seu modo Chame de manhã dirigindo através do som e dentro e fora do vale Dentro e em volta do lago Montanhas surgem do céu e elas se mantêm lá Uma milha a mais nós estaremos lá e nós veremos você Dez verões verdadeiros nós estaremos lá e rindo também Vinte e quatro perante meu amor você verá eu estarei lá com você Eu lembrarei de você Sua silhueta carregará a vista De uma atmosfera distante Chame de manhã dirigindo através do som e até mesmo no vale Dentro e em volta do lago Montanhas surgem do céu e elas se mantêm lá Uma milha a mais nós estaremos lá e nós veremos você Dez verões verdadeiros nós estaremos lá e rindo também Vinte e quatro perante meu amor você verá eu estarei lá com você Ao longo da nuvem vagante a águia buscando em terra abaixo Capturando o vento redemoinho o marinheiro vê a orla da terra As asas dançantes da águia criam enquanto o clima gira fora de controle Vá perto segure a terra sinta-se parte não mais que grãos de areia Nós estamos para perder o tempo todo mil respostas por em nossa mão Próximo a seus mais profundos medos nós estamos Cercados por um milhão de anos Serei a reviravolta As palavras farão você se revelar Serei a reviravolta As palavras farão você se revelar Dentro e em volta do lago Montanhas surgem do céu e elas se mantêm lá Vinte e quatro perante meu amor você verá eu estarei lá com você Serei a reviravolta As palavras farão você se revelar Você muda o dia a seu modo Chame de manhã dirigindo através do som e dentro e fora do vale Dentro e em volta do lago Montanhas surgem do céu e elas se mantêm lá Uma milha a mais nós estaremos lá e nós veremos você Dez verões verdadeiros nós estaremos lá e rindo também Vinte e quatro perante meu amor você verá eu estarei lá com você Categoria:Histórias Categoria:Terra 141015